onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Rumbar Pirates Gallery
Yorki is dead? Hey whoever wrote this, I'm just thinking that Yorki isn't confirmed dead, he could have recovered from his illness whilst he was abandoned. His status should be changed to an asterisk instead of whatever it says now. Raffimerc123 (talk) 20:25, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Raffi I agree with Raffimerc123 Droddy (talk) 19:18, September 3, 2018 (UTC) The Rumbar Pirates Crew Hey! So, I was rereading and rewatching Brook's flashback with the Rumbar Pirates (Chapters 487 and 488, Episodes 379 and 380) and I realized that a lot of the crew members that appeared on the manga also appeared on the anime. I'd like to include all these unnamed members on the Rumbar Pirates crew. My process: First I went through every character that appeared in Brook's old crew ship (Chapters 487 and 488), then found them in the anime (Episodes 379 and 380) and finally, I uploaded the images on all of them. I found 25 members. I even separated the ones that appeared on the boat on the day they all die (the ones that are definitely dead). Why: The Rumbar Pirates are a HUGE part of Brooks life. They only appeared in 2 chapters and 2 episodes and we didn't get to know any of their names, but I know their story is in every One Piece fan heart. I don't think that clutters the template, I think it completes it. In my opinion, all the characters should be there. Oda thought and designed all these characters carefully. Why should we ignore them? Putting all of them in the template show not only the size of the crew but also how much Oda cared about showing them to us. There are other groups with almost no names on it like the WCI 31 and the Mink Tribe. This Wikia should be totally complete, even if we don't know the names of some characters. Droddy (talk) 19:15, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Portraits like the WCI 31 are to show the members that make up the organization, since it is known that they are 31, as in the Reverie it is known that they are currently 49. There are other cases such as the Beautiful Pirates where its unnamed members are added to expand the template with few characters, with the members seen so far. But in the case of the Rumbar Pirates... If we add all the members of all the crews that only make a cameo, the templates would be too big, full of unimportant characters. I would agree to add characters like the doctor or the musicians, since their portraits would be added in the galleries of their professions, the others I think are unnecessary. Cdavymatias (talk) 21:46, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Yea, the only other important ones seem to be the Doctor, and the other three Musicians. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 21:48, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Well, I don't believe in "unimportant characters", but let's do what you suggested. So, what now? Should I go there and edit the template? (Thanks for answering) Droddy (talk) 03:32, September 4, 2018 (UTC)